I Am Still Here
by Futurerobotblox
Summary: After 30 years, Freddy manages to escape his prison and goes on a journey to find his friends. But, first he must get help from old enemies. Will Freddy manage to find his friends, and will he and the toys make peace? Find out in I Am Still Here. (Based off the FNAF 3 Teasers)


_It was a slow day at Freddy Fazbear's. After the bite, business wasn't as booming as it used to be. Kids came, but.. the restaurant lacked the old spirit. Freddy was backstage along with Chica and Bonnie. They had just finished their show, and were putting away their instruments._

_''Freddy?'' Bonnie asked him out of the blue._

_''Yes, Bonnie?''_

_''Well..'' He frowned. ''Do you feel.. as..''_

_''Happy as before?'' Freddy finished._

_''Yeah.''_

_''No, I really don't.'' Freddy recalled old memories, scanning for a reason for their depression._

_There had been Fredbear's Diner, where he was alone, with no friends.. But he was happy after that with his friends Chica and Bonnie. Then, there was the time they were all left to rot. Maybe, maybe that was it._

_''I don't even.. like.. being here anymore.'' Chica admitted._

_''What?'' Freddy and Bonnie yelled. This wasn't the Chica they knew._

_''I don't know.. I just.. I don't know.'' Chica sighed._

_''Maybe we should see what Foxy has to say.'' Bonnie suggested._

_''I think we should leave Foxy alone..'' Freddy explained, ''He hasn't been very..''_

_''Mentally stable since the bite.'' Bonnie concluded. _

_''Right.'' Freddy agreed._

_''Well, it's worth a shot.'' He tried to convince Freddy._

_''Ok, sure.'' Freddy gave in._

_They walked towards Pirates Cove, after hugging some kids and them being pulled away from their parents, they pulled open the curtains and walked into the small, wooden room._

_''Foxy?'' Freddy saw the animatronic curled up in the corner. He examined the cove, he hadn't been there for months, and now Foxy had carved in disturbing drawings on the walls with his hook._

_The walls were completely covered, with drawings of tear stained faces and ''IT'S ME'' wrote all over._

_''What.. are you doing.. here?'' Foxy turned around, growling._

_''Foxy, are you.. happy.. here?'' Chica inquired._

_Foxy's eyes turned into slits. ''I wish.'' He poked his hook forwards. ''Now go.''_

_''Foxy, we're all sorry about the.. incident.'' Freddy smiled weakly. ''We'll be sure to get you out of here one day.''_

_''It doesn't matter.'' He grimaced, ''They're getting rid of us anyway.''_

_Chica gasped. ''What? How do you know?'' _

_''They said.'' He frowned._

_''Why?'' Freddy asked._

_''Because of the murders.'' He sighed, ''And the bite.''_

_''Where are we going then?'' Bonnie questioned._

_''H##l.'' Foxy slashed his hook into his cuts, ripping out wires and fur._

_''Foxy!'' They shouted in unison._

_He kept slashing, cutting, and ripping everything out, until he dropped on the ground. The animatronic whirring sound slowed down._

_''When are they coming?'' Freddy screamed._

_Foxy's eyes slowly closed._

_''Wednesday.''_

_''Don't worry Foxy, we'll help you!'' Chica sulked, she felt as if she was crying._

_''We don't know how.'' Bonnie pointed out._

_''And the staff won't help.'' Freddy added._

_''But.. we..'' Chica cried._

_''I'm sorry Chica, but we can't help.'' Freddy's expression lowered to a depressed frown. ''He made his own decision.''_

_''Well, it's time we get ready for Wednesday.'' Bonnie sighed._

_''Bonnie!'' Chica screamed, ''How could you give up now?''_

_''Because there's no reason to be here anymore.''_

_For the next few days, Chica hid in Pirates Cove. She was in a manic state, falling apart mentally and a depressed wreck of a robot. It was so strange to see her like that, she was normally so upbeat, excited, childish. But now, breaking down to just a emotionless animatronic shell._

_Bonnie couldn't stand seeing his best friend like this, and he too turned very different from his old self. He wouldn't say much, and when he did, it was just talking about how we were going to die, and we were worthless._

_Seeing the others like this took a toll on me, too. Whilst I wasn't too different, I still felt very unhappy. Time trudged on, and Wednesday was finally upon them. As Foxy predicted, they came. The pizzeria was closed. Forever now, and Bonnie and Chica sat down and waited._

_The men entered the room, with large objects designed for rolling the animatronics back to the truck, and to be gone forever._

_''Where are those robots?'' One frowned._

_''Over there, see?'' The other pointed to Chica behind the curtains in Pirate Cove. They rolled over the instrument, and picked her up. It rolled across the floor, with her on it. They leaned in on the wall and went to find Bonnie._

_Freddy watched from the backstage, peering through the door. Sure enough, they found Bonnie moping in the supply closet._

_''Let's go, rabbit thing.'' They grinned._

_Bonnie was picked up and rolled out beside Chica. Finally, one asked;_

_''Where's the bear?''_

_Freddy walked out from behind the door, slowly approaching._

_''C'mon, teddy bear, we need out, now.'' He gestured for Freddy to come closer._

_Freddy approached, but he wasn't giving himself up._

_''Good boy!'' They laughed._

_Finally, Freddy reached them. ''Let's go, bear boy.'' A man said._

_Freddy growled. ''No.'' He lunged at the man, landing on him with a thump. A crushing sound was heard, most likely his bones._

_''Holy crap!'' The second man ran out the door with the other animatronics before Freddy could catch up. The man was dead by all means._

_Freddy heard the man outside yell; ''Bar the door!''_

_The doors and windows shut with a thick layer of metal. This was used at night so they couldn't escape, but opened again during the day. Freddy had a feeling it wouldn't open again. He tried banging and smashing the door, but it wouldn't budge._

_''No..''_

_He kept smashing and smashing, until his endoskeleton revolted in pain._

_Freddy sighed. ''There's no use..''_

_He walked over to the Showstage, and sat. Alone._

_''I failed my friends.'' He grimaced. ''My family.''_

_And now he would sit here for the rest of time._

Freddy jumped up from a deep slumber. ''What was.. oh, right.'' He said in his raspy animatronic voice. His voice box had almost been destroyed by now.

''How long.. how long has it been?'' He asked himself, scanning the completely destroyed pizzeria. Rotting, moldy, destroyed.

He looked at himself, a complete mess. His costume had turned yellowish, and most of his actual costume had been ripped off. He felt.. old.

''Bonnie, Chica, Foxy..'' He frowned. ''I left you all.''

He had had that dream many times. The dream of what happened oh so long ago. Glancing at the walls again, he realized they were soon to collapse. If he could muster up the strength.. then maybe..

He trudged over, and started to smash his body against the walls. It felt like no use, when- _Crack!_

''What?'' He yelled. He hit more and more, again and again. _Crack, snap, crumble.._

''One more.. blow.'' He used all his strength to hurtle his body into the wall._ CRASH!_

The wall fell apart, revealing the deserted world around him.

''I did it.'' He smiled for the first time in many years.

He quickly figured out what to do, the only thing he knew how to do. If he was going to find his friends, he would first have to find his enemies.

_The toys._

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that! Ok, so, what's going on. This is a series that is going to be based off my personal theories, fanfics, headcannon, and the teaser images for FNAF 3. Sorry this came out so late, so many writers blocks! :C Anyway, expect more soon. I'm really on a roll here and I'm going to write more.**

**Bye guys!**

**-Future**


End file.
